


Let Your Heart Be Light

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Karedevil, Established Relationship, Excessive Fluff, F/M, Karedevil Stocking Stuffer, Lots of Hot Chocolate Because Of Course, Post Season 3, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Matt and Karen escape the city for a couple of days over Christmas and Matt has a very important question to ask...
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	Let Your Heart Be Light

Matt had never been around so much snow in his life. It wasn’t as if Hell’s Kitchen never got snow; they always received their fair share every winter. But he was discovering snow was different out of the city. It blanketed everything for miles, and there was just...so much of it, and it was everywhere for miles. He was very glad Karen had made him splurge on a pair of snow boots for their trip. 

“Feeling better?” Karen asked him as they walked.

Matt grinned. “Much”. 

Karen squeezed his hand. “Your hands must be freezing.”

His hands were, in fact, freezing. But he had his reasons for not wearing his gloves.

He thought he had been doing a decent job trying to hide his nervous energy (well, until he had practically jumped out of his skin when she had come up behind him to hand him his coat. He had been so lost in his head he hadn’t even registered her coming), but Karen had obviously picked up on it, even before the coat, which, he suspected, was the reason she had suggested they take a walk after dinner before it got too dark outside. Being out in the fresh air had definitely helped him calm down; there was something about country air that was so peaceful he couldn’t help but relax.

He knew Karen was convinced he was regretting the decision to get out of the city now that they were here and that’s why he was so jumpy. And he was perfectly fine letting her think that. Anything to keep her from guessing the real reason he was so nervous. It was actually the reason he had left his gloves behind. The little box holding her engagement ring was tucked safely away in his left glove, secured safely in his overnight bag, and he hadn’t wanted to take the chance of her seeing it by getting his gloves out.

They were in upstate New York, staying in a cabin Karen had found on Airbnb (her little yelp of excitement when they had walked in and found the owners had decorated it for Christmas, complete with a fully decorated tree had made the entire trip worthwhile for him right then and there). 

It had been Karen’s idea to get away from Hell’s Kitchen for a couple of days over Christmas, and Matt had eagerly agreed. As soon as she had suggested it, he knew it was perfect. He had been planning on proposing on Christmas Day for months now, and he loved the idea of doing it while they were tucked away upstate; it would feel like they had the whole world to themselves. 

He was going to give her the ring when they woke up tomorrow morning. Which was only hours away. He couldn’t remember ever being quite this nervous, which was saying something considering how he spent his nights and some of the calamities he had gotten himself into. 

“Want to know my favorite thing to do in the snow?” Karen asked in a teasing tone, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

“Hmmm...making a snowman?” Matt kind of hoped that was it, as he had never done it.

“Eh...close.” Karen answered, and Matt knew what she was going to do as she quickly bent down and started making a snowball. 

A cold, icy “thwack” hit his chest, and all he could do was laugh.

“I have to admit, I’m a little surprised you didn’t intercept that, Murdock”, Karen teased, already assembling more snowballs.

“Oh, don’t you worry. You will pay for that Page”, he said, getting to work assembling his own snowballs, (now really wishing he had his gloves.) 

Karen let out a delighted shriek and tried to get away from his aim, and in no time they were in the midst of an all-out snowball fight. When Matt could no longer feel his hands, he grabbed Karen around her waist, but she was squirming so much they ended up on the ground, both laughing hysterically.

Karen’s gloved hand reached up to caress his cheek. “Was this your way of trying to win?”

“Maybe.” he conceded. “But I really just wanted to kiss you.”

“Mmmmm”, Karen moaned as his lips met hers. Matt got so caught up in the kiss, he didn’t notice until his back was in the snow that Karen had flipped them, so he was on the bottom.

“Now we’re even. We’re both equally frozen,” she said with a giggle. 

“Come on Murdock. We should get back, it’s getting dark,” Karen said, grabbing his hand and helping him to his feet. 

Matt kissed her once more as she looped her arm through his and they made their way back. 

************

“Here you go.”

Matt took the mug of steaming hot chocolate Karen was holding out to him, closing both of his hands around it, savoring the warmth.

Karen giggled as she snuggled up next to him with her own mug. “Are you going to actually drink it or just use it as a hand warmer?”

“I’m weighing my options. Right now hand-warmer is winning.” Matt grinned at her. 

After coming in from their walk, they had both taken a quick shower to warm up and gotten into their pajamas and Karen had started a fire in the fireplace.

Matt draped the blanket they had brought with them across their laps, and smiled as Karen leaned against him, her head against his shoulder. He used the arm not holding his mug of hot chocolate to squeeze her closer to him. The roaring fire had very little to do with how warm he felt, and he had never been more sure in his decision to ask Karen to marry him. While he did harbor the occasional doubts, they were never about spending the rest of his life with her, but more along the ‘what kind of future am I offering’ variety. He only ever wanted the best for her, and many times (more than he cared to admit) he would find himself wondering if she would be better off without him. But he also couldn’t imagine his life without her, and that combined with his love for her was stronger than the doubts that stubbornly filled his head. 

Karen sighed contentedly as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. Matt sat up a little straighter, and licked his lips. Suddenly, waiting until tomorrow morning to ask her the most important question he would ever ask her seemed like much too long of a wait. 

Matt put his mug on the coffee table in front of them, and turned to Karen, grabbing her hand and weaving his fingers through hers. He sat up a little straighter, and cleared his throat, not quite sure where to begin. Karen set her mug down and faced him. He could feel her wide eyes boring into him. 

“I-um”, he started, covering the hand he was already holding with his own. “So, I-uh. I had this whole plan that I was going to do this tomorrow.”

Karen’s heart started beating a million miles a minute, but Matt was pretty sure his was racing even faster, if that was possible. 

“But I-I don’t want to wait any longer. Karen, for the longest time I didn’t even let myself think about the future. And I still don’t know exactly what the future will even look like. All I know is that whatever it is, I want you right there beside me’ 

“Matt…” Karen choked out a sob, and Matt could hear the smile in her voice. 

“I love you so much.'' he said, failing to choke back a sob of his own as he squeezed her hands tighter. “Karen Page, will you marry me?”

Karen’s “yes” was out before Matt even finished the question, and it was the most beautiful sound Matt had ever heard in his life.

And then Karen’s hands were on his face, and then her lips were on his and they were both smiling and giggling and Karen would continue to whisper “yes” in between kisses. Matt broke apart just long enough to assure her that he did actually have a ring. He moved to get up to get it, but Karen immediately grabbed his arm, pulling him back to her.

“Later,'' she whispered, and then she was kissing him deeply, and then all thoughts of the ring in his bag along with every other thought in his head drifted away. 

******************

“Are you warm enough?” Matt whispered, kissing Karen’s temple before securing a blanket around them both. 

“Mmmhmmm”, Karen confirmed. 

They had ended up on the floor, in front of the fire that had started to die down. Matt smiled to himself as he ran his hand up and down Karen’s arm; there was a bedroom with what was most likely a very comfortable bed just a few feet away, but the thought of getting up right now was almost incomprehensible. 

Karen sighed happily and burrowed into his chest. He had a feeling she felt the same way. 

Matt opened his mouth, all ready with a quip about how if this was how she reacted upon him asking her to marry him, he couldn’t wait for her reaction when he finally gave her the ring, but he hesitated, hearing the gentle, delightful ping of snowflakes. He closed his eyes, concentrating. The wind seemed to be picking up. They might wake up in the morning to even more snow.

He hugged her closer to him. “It’s snowing,'' he whispered into her hair.

“It is?” she asked, adjusting so she was lying on top of him. 

“Mmmhmm”, he confirmed, and started to run his hand through her hair. . “Merry Christmas, Karen.”

“Merry Christmas Matt,'' she whispered, leaning down to kiss him, soft, and sweet and perfect. 

Karen settled back down beside him, and Matt extended his arm to accommodate her. 

The wind picked up outside. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close to him as she could possibly get. They should get up and go to bed. He should get her engagement ring out of his overnight bag and slip it on her finger. But lying in front of the fire, Karen’s head on his chest, her hand tracing patterns on his chest, their legs entwined under the blanket, the promise that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, (a grin broke out on his face just at the thought), he didn’t think he had ever been happier in his entire life. It might be freezing outside, but it couldn’t have been any warmer inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas"


End file.
